


ALGO MAS

by Kary18881



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anorexia, Depression, Eating Disorders, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kary18881/pseuds/Kary18881
Summary: Una historia donde nuestro pequeño naruto comienza una vida  de auto-destrucción  por los  constantes maltratos que recibe de  la aldea





	ALGO MAS

Naruto jadeaba por aire, estaba agotado pero seguía corriendo, si lo atrapaban lo llevarían con el hokage pero no es que le importase, hacer travesuras o bromas era la única manera de divertirse y llamar la atención de las personas a su alrededor que solo parecían odiarlo sin ningún motivo, siguió corriendo hasta que por casualidad encontró un callejón bastante pequeño donde él podría encajar perfectamente y pasar desapercibido por los ninjas rápidamente saco una bomba de humo casera que había hecho por aburrimiento pero que ahora le salvaba el pellejo 

Los ninjas que venían detrás del pequeño lo perdieron de vista por una bomba de humo color naranja que estallo delante de ellos ,  
cuando está se dicipo lo buscaron por alrededores pero no lograron encontrarlo, uno de ellos apretaba sus dientes con fuerza 

"maldito demonio, si tan solo muriera no sería una carga para los habitantes de esta aldea" - dijo en un tono no tan moderado

Uno de sus compañeros se acercó -" oí no hables de eso aquí, sabes que está prohibido" 

"tsk lo sé, vámonos" -dijo fastidiado 

"¿no lo seguiremos buscando?" Pregunto el ninja algo nervioso - son órdenes directas del hokage

"-no, aparecerá en algún momento, solo diremos que se escabullo y se escondió en algún lugar, ¿entendido? "- preguntó

Los demás ninjas presentes sólo asintieron y se retiraron del lugar 

Naruto dentro del pequeño y sucio callejón escucho perplejo la conversación ¿ una carga?¿demonio?¿qué era éso prohibido de lo que no se podía hablar? 

¿por eso todos me odian? ¿ porque soy una carga? ¿pero porque me llamaba demonio? -Se preguntó en un susurro reprimiendo sus lágrimas 


End file.
